For some field-effect transistor (FET)-based switching devices, a negative gate bias connection is used to facilitate off-mode operation. Present designs require the use of a charge pump and an oscillator to supply the negative voltage directly to the gate. The circuit elements used to implement such a design may be associated with spurious signals entering a radio frequency (“RF”) switch core and larger die size.